


Team Leaders and their Scientists

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble giftfic for Fififolle for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Team Leaders and their Scientists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> A little drabble giftfic for Fififolle for Fandom Stocking 2013

Evan Lorne took one final look around his quarters, content that everything was in place. 

Switching the lights on the small not-quite-a-Christmas-tree he'd smuggled from the mainland he placed the gifts underneath and smiled.

His relationship with David Parrish had been a surprise, as much to him as to anyone else, David wasn't really what he would call his type but over time, the gentle botanist had wormed his way under Evan's skin and he'd quickly realised he was falling in love with his scientist.

He'd laughed to himself, wondering what it was about SG team leaders and their scientists. First it had been Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson then John Sheppard and Rodney McKay, now it was him and David.

He turned to open his door at the chime and let David in, waiting for the door to close again before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Dinner came first and after that, well, that would be up to David but Evan was pretty sure he knew where the evening would end.


End file.
